Fire Bending
Firebending, one of the four elemental bending arts, is the pyrokinetic ability to create and control fire. The people of the Fire Nation, as well as the lesser known Sun Warriors, practice this type of bending. Fire is the element of power, consisting of overpowering force tempered by the unflinching will to accomplish tasks and desires. However, the recently militaristic Fire Nation twisted this into Firebending being fueled by rage, hate, and anger. Firebending draws its power from the sun, and the first human Firebenders derived their Firebending techniques from the dragons. Firebending is notable for its intensive attacking style and general lack of adequate defense moves, although some notable Firebenders utilize creative defensive moves; for example, Jeong Jeong (Jon Jon) could create walls of fire, and Zuko was able to simultaneously block and shoot down incoming objects. Origin It has been revealed that Firebenders learned Firebending from the sacred dragons that had once populated their land. The first people to learn from the dragons were the Sun Warriors. In the remains of their once great civilization, Zuko and Aang discovered that Firebending represents energy and life, not rage and anger as the modern Fire Nation would have its citizens believe. Firebenders draw their power from the sun and other solar objects. A solar eclipse has the potential to completely negate a Firebender's power, revealing a direct connection between the sun and Firebending. Additionally, after defeating Katara at the rise of the sun, during the Siege of The North, Zuko stated that "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun", further emphasizing and demonstrating the sun's importance to Firebending. Firebenders are also said to draw power from volcanic energy and lightning, though this has never been seen in the series. Fighting Style Firebending moves are based mainly on the style of Northern Shaolin kung fu, but with a few techniques from Northern Seven Star Praying Mantis. These martial arts feature quick, successive attacks that exert extreme power momentarily, much like an explosion, called ging lik. It optimizes a strong continuous offense, sacrificing defense for greater power, the principle behind a pre-emptive strike, making Firebending the most aggressive of the four bending arts. Firebenders use their internal body heat as a source of their bending. This facet of Firebending is in sharp contrast to the other bending arts, which manipulate already present sources of their element, th ough Firebenders can also control or enhance flames nearby. Unlike other bending disciplines, Firebending has few defensive moves aside from blocking and dodging, although master Firebenders are able to create walls of fire to absorb incoming attacks or shoot down incoming projectiles. Firebending uses concentrated barrages of fire to overwhelm opponents before striking a fatal blow. Swift, whirling kicks and punches generate diverse shapes for offensive attacks. Circular motion also seems to be a crucial element to the skill as it seems to be a precession to "power up" the Firebender's flames. When creating lightning, the Firebenders often move their arms in slow, circular motions, similar to Waterbenders but with more tension. As said before, whirling kicks or punches are used many times in the series to create arcs, or just to power their bending. According to Iroh, fire is the element of power. Lightning Lightning Generation is a sub-technique within Firebending, with which Firebenders are able t o produce and direct a bolt of lightning from their fingertips. The generation of lightning was first shown by Princess Azula while she was being overseen by Lo and Li Generating lightning involves a circular motion with the arms. Mentally, it involves a complete absence of emotion and peace of mind, and physically it requires separating the energies of yin and yang (the spiritual interpretation of positive and negative electric charge). When the forces collide, the bender only guides, rather than controls, the lightning's direction